thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Gumshoe
Background Information Dick Gumshoe is a police detective from the homicide division of the Criminal Affairs Department in Los Angeles. He is often the head detective overseeing a crime, and provides evidence and his own opinion both during the investigation phase and while on the witness stand during the trial phases. He has a bit of negative notoriety due to his work as a detective, and as such, has a bad income. He is also good friends with Phoenix and Maya, along with (Miles) Edgeworth, and will go out of his way to help them in their cases, although he seems to think he has somewhat of a rivalry with Phoenix. He has an unusual tendency to call people "pal". Gumshoe has no known family. The same day that prosecutor Edgeworth received a "Not Guilty" verdict for being accused of murdering defense attorney Robert Hammond, he was also accused of murdering his own father, defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth, relative to the infamous "DL-6 Case". Arc 3 First Entry Right before the second trial begins, Gumshoe notices a strange glow off the side of the building the trial was taken place, and chooses to investigate. After poking his hand through it, it sucked him in, and had him wound up on Iriphos in Tatsumi Port Island, confused and desperate knowing he can't possibly miss an important trial. There he meets a "blue crocodile" (Feraligatr) in Paulownia Mall. It seemed to him that this creature was hungry, so the animal offered to travel to another part of the island, by sea. They travel to the coast outside Tartarus, in which Gumshoe basically tells his blue friend that the building had a bad vibe, so they go back to the mall to retrieve his things. Gumshoe remembers the hospital he saw on the way to the mall, so they make a stop to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. There, they were able to get some food and finally make their way out of this place. Gumshoe decides their next destination would be to cross the bridge to what he thinks is the mainland. But before they set out, a blonde girl rushes in on the scene and attacks Feraligatr with superhuman strength, Supergirl. Gumshoe is not hopeful that she might be another person to talk to in this disolated Tatsumi Port Island, but becomes angry at the intruder for hurting the blue creature. Personality Has a strong, childlike loyalty to friends. Befriends children easily, and is sensitive, so he will probably have his feelings hurt more than likely. His optimism tends to oppose his sensitive side, and is hard-working so he'll go through whatever means necessary to help Wright's defendant have a "Not-Guilty" verdict, even if his pay gets deducted. For the most part, he tends to give up important evidence for Phoenix Wright to handle and has a keen eye for finding clues. Gumshoe likes to act on a whim, and in doing so his actions tend to get him in deeper trouble. Inventory Pad and Pencil - Keeps a pad in the inside of his coat and always has a pencil behind his ear. Wallet - Uses to carry money and means of identification Detective's Badge - Proof that Gumshoe is a detective; without this, Detective Gumshoe is just Gumshoe Handgun - An officer-issued handgun. Doesn't like to use it but keeps it with him at all times, hence the full clip. Category:Male Category:Dai-Gilgamesh Category:Game Category:Character